Pesadillas
by Ari-arakawa
Summary: Un mal sueño


**PESADILLAS**

Silencio, inerte, y asfixiante.

Nada más se podía oír en su celda. Era fría, oscura, con ese suelo húmedo y helado de color neutro y deprimente. No había nada que pudiera entretenerle allí. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar. Todo estaba vacío.

Urahara, únicamente ataviado con un kimono blanco de la peor calidad, se estremeció. Un escalofrío acababa de recorrerle el cuerpo. Descruzó los brazos, y se levantó de esa zona sombría en la que había permanecido hasta entonces. Se desperezó, e intentó que la sangre fluyese de nuevo por sus agarrotados músculos, pero eso, le costó bastante ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? ¿Días, semanas? Solo Dios lo sabía. El paso del tiempo era muy difícil de contabilizar ahí dentro.

Con sumo cuidado de no romper la fina tela que le cubría, el ahora ex-capitán del duodécimo escuadrón trató de darla de sí y cubrirse todo el cuerpo. Pero eso era imposible, y un leve chasquido del traje al desgarrarse en su espalda dio buena cuenta de ello.

Derrotado, el shinigami se acercó hasta uno de los estrechos ventanucos que le servían de respiradero. Uno de esos malditos ventanucos que apenas le permitían contemplar el exterior. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared próxima a este, y miró hacia fuera. Ahí estaba, su futuro, único y terrible, ese que habían decidido para él.

El dúo terminal.

Tomó un poco de impulso, y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared. Una vez, y otra, y no paró hasta que su frente estuvo del todo enrojecida y un bulto se formó en ella ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué demonios había jugado a ser Dios? Esa curiosidad innata en él le había llevado a la perdición.

Sin que fuera consciente de ello, una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Sólo una, pequeña y cristalina, que concentraba todo el dolor que sentía en su interior. Dolor, y arrepentimiento. Se maldijo a si mismo, y rápidamente la limpió de su rostro. Pero la marca quedó allí, en su mejilla, un minúsculo rastro de piel mojada que le había dado la razón a ese sitio. La torre del arrepentimiento.

Se volvió a dejar caer en el suelo, y permaneció de rodillas frente a la imagen de su sino. Pero no la estaba mirando, pues su mente se había ido a otro lugar. A su infancia, a su pasado. A tiempos mejores.

Recordaba esa pasión que siempre había sentido por al ciencia, esos miles de libros y fórmulas que se había memorizado sin problemas. Recordaba su muerte, y la nueva oportunidad que esta le brindó en la sociedad de almas. Rememoró sus años en la academia, sus amigos, sus profesores y entrenamientos. Volvió a alegrarse por el día en que vistió el traje negro de shinigami por primera vez, y por el momento en que consiguió cubrirlo con la túnica de capitán. Pero eso, no hizo más que conseguir que el dolor volviera.

Por culpa de ese cargo, ese rango que tanto le había llenado de orgullo, había acabado allí. Por culpa de esa afición suya, esas ansias de superación, había cavado su propia tumba. El, un simple mortal, había querido ir un paso más allá y mejorar al ser humano.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su error, pero fue demasiado tarde. El mal ya estaba hecho y se habían dado cuenta. Le apresaron, rudamente y sin miramiento alguno. Le pusieron unas esposas, frías, metálicas, impersonales como el trato que le dieron sus captores. Lo encerraron en una celda, y lo juzgaron sin piedad. Condena a muerte, esa fue la sentencia que recibió. Nadie pidió una apelación. Nadie lucho por él.

Estaba solo.

En el mismo instante en el que Urahara se iba a rendir a sus emociones, esos demonios que tenía dentro y que tanto le oprimían, el seco chasquido de un cerrojo al abrirse a sus espaldas resonó en el interior de la torre. El hombre, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba, se levantó orgulloso y se volvió a mirar a los recién llegados. Cinco hombres completamente cubiertos le esperaban en el umbral de la puerta. Cinco figuras sin rostro alguno que habían sido sus únicas visitas. Cinco verdugos dispuestos a darle muerte.

Se aproximaron a él en silencio, le agarraron fuertemente por los brazos, y tiraron de la gargantilla que tenía en su cuello. Esa gargantilla del mismo color del que hoy se teñiría su ropa. Rojo sangre. Sacaron cuatro finos pero duros hilos de la misma, y se lo llevaron de allí. Uno en cada punto cardinal y un último delante para liderar la marcha, ese era el orden impuesto. Ese era el camino de los traidores como él.

Kisuke, tratando de mantener toda la entereza que le era posible, avanzaba rígidamente al mismo paso que ellos y, mientras recorría ese estrecho puente que comunicaba la torre con el resto del mundo, dirigió su ultima y nostálgica mirada a la sociedad de almas.

Alzó la vista, y miró el cielo, claro y despejado, que se teñía de naranja encima suyo. Durante todo ese día, o por lo menos eso es lo que él había intuido desde su prisión, había hecho un tiempo espléndido. Sonrió levemente, un tanto irónico, y recordó eso que siempre había pensado que ocurriría el día en que él se fuese.

Ese día llovería. Una gran cortina de agua bañaría la tierra pues el cielo estaría llorando por él. Todo el mundo iría a despedirse, ya que absolutamente nadie podría pensar en otra cosa. Pero tampoco era así, puesto que desde el final del puente podía ver a un grupo de recién ascendidos a shinigamis divirtiéndose con sus cosas cerca de su cuartel. Abatido, volvió a bajar la mirada y trató de contener su llanto.

Ese sueño suyo jamás sería cumplido.

Cuando llegó frente al instrumento de su ejecución, una pequeña y amarga bola de vomito trepó hasta su garganta. Tenía nauseas y estaba mareado, su cuerpo temblaba y sus rodillas le fallaban por momentos. Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, y sus verdugos tuvieron que arrastrarle hasta la peana donde moriría. Su boca estaba reseca y su mirada borrosa, a duras penas pudo contemplar a todos aquellos que habían acudido a presenciar su muerte. Solo un rostro, furioso, lleno de arrugas y con una larga barba le fue conocido. Yamamoto, el capitán del primer escuadrón.

Este anciano le miraba severamente y Urahara casi pudo escuchar sus palabras resonando en su cabeza "Kisuke me has defraudado" sí, eso es lo que había hecho, había defraudado a todo el mundo. Les había fallado por querer destacar tanto. Había querido ascender hasta los cielos y se había quemado como Icaro con sus alas de cera.

El grito de uno de los verdugos confirmó que todo estaba dispuesto, y un suave murmullo de los asistentes fue su aprobación. Dos pequeños y lisos cubos surgieron de la blanca plataforma en la que se encontraba, y subieron rápidamente hasta colocarse frente a sus brazos en cruz. Simultáneamente, otro cubo mas grande se formó delante suyo y permaneció a la altura de sus descalzos pies. Urahara, aterrado y tembloroso, quedó paralizado y fue ascendido hasta lo alto de los postes.

Tum, tum.

El corazón de Kisuke bombeaba demasiada sangre a su cerebro para mantenerlo despierto.

Tum, tum.

Mientras tanto, otros verdugos ejecutaban con sus manos los movimientos necesarios para liberar el Reiatsu y soltar las cuerdas que mantenían atada la alabarda.

Tum tum, tum tum.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente hasta desprenderse, salir volando y quedarse clavadas en el fangoso suelo al final del precipicio donde se encontraban.

Tum tum, tum tum, tum.

Una enorme explosión de energía dejó completamente cegado al reo.

Cuando consiguió volver a abrir los ojos, un enorme pájaro de fuego clavaba su ardiente mirada en él. Sus alas, dos rojizas y abrasadoras lenguas de fuego, se abatían sobre él y le quemaban. Su vista, dolorida a causa del calor que el monstruoso ser desprendía, se nublaba por momentos. Quería morir de una vez, y dejar de sentir dolor. Quería marcharse, y olvidar todos esos recuerdos que se amontonaban en su pecho.

Quería dejar de existir.

En el preciso instante en el que su última lágrima recorría su mejilla, el ave fénix que le daría muerte se abalanzó sobre él. Le atravesó con su pico, duro y afilado, y un agonizante tormento ígneo se apoderó de Urahara.

Kisuke lloró, y se arrepintió de haber deseado que eso ocurriera. Kisuke gritó, y deseó que todo acabase ya. Pero no fue así, el dolor se expandió y le abrasó por dentro. Sintió una agonía terrible de quien muere lentamente. Sufrió.

Completamente empapado en sudor, Urahara se levantó repentinamente del suelo donde se había quedado dormido hacía ya unas horas. Miró a su alrededor, confuso, y recordó donde estaba. En su salón, en su tienda y, a salvo, por el momento.

Se llevó la mano a la cara, y recordó todo lo que había soñado. Al hacerlo, un escalofrío le atravesó el cuerpo y le puso el vello de punta. No era nada, eso jamás había ocurrido, pero...parecía tan real. Volvió a echarse, y al girar su cabeza descubrió una botella de sake que reposaba vacía a su lado.

-Claro ¿Cómo no voy a tener este tipo de sueños?-Se dijo a si mismo.-Debería dejar de beber.

Tomó su abanico, lo abrió con un solo gesto de muñeca, y lo agitó frenéticamente en el aire tratando así que su temperatura corporal volviera a la normalidad. Alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, y la mantuvo horizontalmente durante un rato. Todavía estaba temblando.

En ese momento, unos suaves golpecitos sonaron tras la fina puerta de papel de arroz que le aislaba del mundo. Urahara reconoció inmediatamente esa forma de picar.

-Dime Ururu ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó este mientras se levantaba intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Es...es Ichigo.-Le respondió la tímida niña tras abrir la puerta.-Ya han pasado los tres días y esta a punto de convertirse en hollow.

-Espero que no Ururu,-Confió Kisuke al tiempo que le daba un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza y salía con ella hacia el campo de entrenamiento que tenían bajo la tienda.-Es el único que puede ayudarme a enmendar mi error y que otra persona sufra por ello. Es la única forma de que deje de tener pesadillas.


End file.
